


У нас всегда будет Киото

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>недопвп и постапокалипсис на заднем плане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У нас всегда будет Киото

\- Тихо, тихо. Будет лучше, обещаю.  
\- И откуда ты это, черт возьми, знаешь?  
\- Ты не первый, кого я...  
\- Заткнись, или я всажу катану тебе в глотку. - Хиджиката улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб. Окита старался отвлечься от новых и не особо приятных ощущений разговором. И разглядыванием Хиджикаты. Мышцы на руках проступили отчетливее, чем обычно. Капельки пота стекали и высыхали почти сразу же.  
\- Ну?  
\- Давай. - Окита закусил ребро ладони. Пока что боли больше. Ощущение Хиджикаты, знание о том, что это Хиджиката. Они были восхитительны. А вот физиология не впечатляла. Под глазом Хиджикаты нервно билась жилка. Бедный. Так и умереть не долго.  
\- Нормально?  
\- Открытый перелом голеностопа намного хуже. Хотел бы ощутить? А то я всегда могу предложить свою помощь.  
\- Заткнись уже.  
Хиджиката умудрялся целовать, медленно двигаться и легко гладить член Окиты одновременно. Многозадачность важна для замкома Шинсена, это правда.   
\- Ох, черт. - Окита удивленно распахнул глаза. Физиологический процесс начал казаться не просто идиотским.  
\- Идиотским в высшей степени? Да, ты говорил вслух. Так? - Хиджиката качнул бедрами, слегка сжимая головку указательным и большим.  
\- Д-да.   
За окном начинался очередной ураган. Надежда на то, что этот дом выстоит, была огромной. Сдохнуть вот так глупо.  
\- Много думаешь. Расслабься. Девственником ты уже точно не умрешь.  
\- Тогда я имел ввиду несколько другое. Но все равно спасибо.  
Окита обнимал его за плечи, пальцы скользили по влажной коже. Хиджиката лизал шею, целовал ключицы. И мерно двигал бедрами, заставляя Окиту тихо вскрикивать и прикусывать щеку изнутри.

На утро Окита не отметил каких либо изменений в своем мироощущении. Мир казался таким же дерьмом, как и вечером.  
Хиджиката смотрел в окно, курил вроде бы третью сигарету. Одетый. Собранный. Катана на поясе. Зачем она теперь? Махать железкой против ветра и воды? Природу не победить.  
\- Куда теперь?  
\- Киото. Как там? У нас всегда будет Киото, один на двоих.  
\- Глупый фильм, Хиджиката-сан. Как и вы.


End file.
